The invention relates to scope mounts and particularly to a scope mount for a handgun. A wide variety of scope mounts have been provided for handguns and these include the structures shown in the following U.S. Patents: Coffey No. 4,383,371; Santoro No. 4,341,022; Buehler No. 2,951,292; Buehler No. 2,486,002; Heinzel No. 3,579,840; Johannsen No. 4,299,044; Dunlap et al No. 3,992,783; and Burris No. 3,750,318.
These and other structures have not been wholly satisfactory. They have usually been dimensioned and configured to engage only one of the many types of handguns which are manufactured and sold. Many are complex and would require great manufacturing expense if they were commercially produced.
The prior art structures have not always provided a stable mount which holds the physical relationship of the scope to the handgun despite shocks such as the firing of the gun. It will be understood that the shocks involved in firing of weapons such as the 0.357 Magnum are very substantial.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structure which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a structure which has a basic construction which may be slightly modified for specific handguns and, thus, is adaptable to substantially all handguns.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a structure which is simple and, thus, minimizes manufacturing costs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a structure which does not require drilling and tapping of the handgun or the presence of a dovetail.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure which will maintain the physical relationship between the scope and the handgun despite the shocks associated with normal use including the firing of relatively powerful handguns such as the 0.357 Magnum.